Fifty Shades Of Love
by queen-of-desaster
Summary: Als Christians beste Freundin aus Kindertagen nach Seattle zurückkehrt, bringt dies sein gewohntes Leben völlig durcheinander und seine mühsam kultivierte Kontrolle ins Wanken. Kann Christian Gefühle zulassen und vielleicht sogar Liebe finden?


Kapitel 1: Alex POV

Ich stehe vor der massiven weißen Eingangstür des Anwesens der Familie Grey und betrachte mein eigenes Spiegelbild in der eingelassenen Scheibe. Anlässlich der berühmten jährlichen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zur Unterstützung von Kindern mit psychisch kranken Eltern richten die Greys in diesem Jahr einen Wohltätigkeits-Maskenball aus. Ich habe mein schönstes Kleid, ein hellblaues Ballkleid, schulterfrei, bodenlang, mit Herzausschnitt angezogen und trage dazu passende High Heels. Meine Haare sind mühevoll hochgesteckt, ich bin geschminkt und meine Nägel sind frisch manikürt. Ich fühle mich wie eine Zierpuppe. Und trotzdem... Meine blauen Augen wirken zu groß und meine Haut ist trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen in der letzten Zeit zu blass. Verdammt. Ich wette, jeder kann mir meine Unsicherheit sofort in den Augen ablesen. Sie werden sehen, wie schwer es mir fällt, wieder hier zu sein. Das kleine Nachbarmädchen, das von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwand. Oh, ich bin sicher, dass sie getuschelt und über mögliche Gründe für meine plötzliche Abwesenheit spekuliert haben. Frustriert betrachtet ich mich im Spiegel. Eine Strähne meiner blonden, widerspenstigen Haare fällt mir ins Gesicht. Ich bin nervös und angespannt, kaue schon wieder auf meiner Unterlippe. Immerhin sehe ich gesünder aus im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als ich das Haus der Greys betreten habe. Damals, vor etwa sieben Jahren, war ich am Boden zerstört. Seither habe ich IHN nicht mehr gesehen. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, wieder hier zu stehen. Ein bisschen fühle ich mich wie die kleine 16-Jährige, die ich damals war, als ich meiner Heimat den Rücken gekehrt habe.

Was soll ich tun - einfach wieder gehen? Niemand weiß, dass ich heute Abend hier sein werde, außer Grace - Misses Gray, die mich eingeladen hat, als sie von meinem Vater erfuhr, dass ich wieder für kurze Zeit in der Stadt sein werde. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ER nicht da sein wird. Er scheint öffentlichen Veranstaltungen zu meiden. Aber Mia und Elliott werden da sein. Wir sind gemeinsam als Nachbarskinder in diesem Teil von Seattle aufgewachsen. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag, als ich die Familie kennengelernt habe. Ich war etwa fünf Jahre alt, meine Mutter nahm mich mit herüber, um die Neuankömmlinge in unserer Nachbarschaft willkommen zu heißen. Misses Grey war sofort sehr nett, sie hat uns in das Haus eingeladen und im opulenten Wohnzimmer Plätzchen und Eistee serviert. Ich habe mit Elliott und dessen neuen Modellrennwagen gespielt. Er war lustig und offen und, obwohl er etwas älter ist als ich, habe ich ihn sofort gemocht. Er hatte blonde Haare und strahlende grüne Augen - der Inbegriff von Lebensfreude und Selbstsicherheit. Christian habe ich zunächst gar nicht bemerkt, so still und unauffällig hat er sich an uns herangeschlichen und uns beim Spielen beobachtet. Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah hat alles begonnen. Ein kleiner Junge mit rotblondem Haar und strahlenden, durchdringenden grauen Augen, die kaum den Schmerz, den er fühlte, verbergen konnten. Ich erhob mich instinktiv vom roten Orientteppich, auf dem wir spielten und näherte mich diesem interessanten Jungen. "Hi. Ich bin Alex. Und du?", stellte ich mich ihm selbstbewusst vor und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen. Seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich - vor Angst? -, aber er sagte nichts und machte keine Anstalten, meine Hand zu nehmen. "Das ist Christian. Er spricht nicht", murmelte Elliott genervt, ohne von seinem Spielzeug aufzusehen. Ich betrachtete dieses fremdartige Kind fasziniert. Er sah mich weiterhin mit großen, grauen Augen an, wartete auf meine Reaktion. "Das macht nichts", flüsterte ich ihm zu und grinste breit, "Spiel trotzdem mit". Ich lief zum Teppich, nahm einen der Modellwagen, einen roten Sportwagen vom Boden auf und drückte ihn Christian in die Hand. Er besah mich skeptisch, dann lächelte er leicht und wir spielten den ganzen Nachmittag gemeinsam, ohne zu reden.

Seitdem ist viel passiert und ich habe Christian und Elliot und Mia, die später von den Greys adoptiert wurde, lange nicht gesehen. Bin ich bereit dazu, mich meiner Vergangenheit zu stellen? Gerade als ich die Hand heben und die Türklingel betätigen wollte, öffnet eine junge, blonde, streng aber sehr attraktiv aussehende Hausdame in eleganten, eng anliegender schwarzer Bluse und schwarzer Anzughose die Tür. "Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?", fragt sie in einem höflichen Ton, mustert mich aber kritisch. Oh schade, ich hatte Berthe, die alte Haushälterin der Greys erwartet, eine gutherzige, liebenswürdige und zugegebenermaßen korpulente ältere Frau, die uns als Kindern Plätzchen gebacken hat. Ob Christian diese neue Frau wohl vögelt? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm jedenfalls. Bei dem Gedanken daran schnürt es mir nach all den Jahren noch immer die Kehle zu und ich spüre einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Er kann vögeln, wen er will - das ist nicht mehr dein Problem, ruft meine Stimme der Vernunft mir zu. "Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Alex... äh... Alexa Temperley. Misses Grey hat mich eingeladen", stammel ich schüchtern. Verdammt, Alex, reiß dich zusammen und entspann dich endlich. "Natürlich, Miss Temperley. Kommen Sie doch hinein, die Feierlichkeiten finden im Garten statt. Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg", sagt sie mit gespielter Freundlichkeit und mustert mich noch einmal mit vielsagendem Blick. Warum tut sie das? Hat sie schon einmal von mir gehört? Jetzt wirst du schon paranoid, stöhnt mein Unterbewusstsein und verdreht die Augen. Ich folge ihr durch den hellen Flur, der mit weißem Holz ausgekleidet ist. Die Wände sind in hellblauen und weißen Farben tapeziert, überall hängen Fotos in weißen Bilderrahmen. Da ist das Hochzeitsbild von Grace und Carrick, das Einschulungsbild von Mia mit ihren dunklen Locken und den haselnussbraunen Augen mit einer riesigen rosafarbenen Schultüte, Fotos von den Schulabschlussfeiern und ein Kinderbild von Christian und mir im Garten der Greys. Wir sind ungefähr sieben Jahre alt, tragen Badekleidung, haben den Arm umeinander gelehnt, essen ein Eis und grinsen zufrieden in die Kamera. Die Vertrautheit in diesem Bild rührt mich zutiefst. Wie glücklich und unbeschwert Christian auf diesem Bild wirkt. Er lässt sich bereitwillig von mir in den Arm nehmen und sieht so unbeschwert aus, wie ein normaler, gesunder siebenjähriger Junge. Wahrscheinlich hat Grace das Bild genau aus diesem Grund aufgehängt, dämmert es mir.

Die resolute Blondine räuspert sich merklich, deutet zur Tür, die in den Garten führt und setzt ihr falsches Lächeln auf und wünscht mir einen schönen Abend. "Jetzt oder nie, Alex", mache ich mir selbst Mut und lege meine Finger fester um meine Clutch und trete auf die hell erleuchtete Terrasse.


End file.
